Lending a Hand
by Icy Imp
Summary: Justin has gotten out of hand, and Brian guides him back. Warning: spanking.


So this is my first time writing a QaF fanfic. It's probably really OOC and I know that but constructive critisism is LOVED. :D

-Amy

* * *

"Sunshine, you are acting anything but 'sunny' lately and I sure as hell don't like it. I'm sick of this attitude, and I've..." Debbie's breath caught in her throat and she pressed a hand to her cheek. She didn't want to tell Justin what she'd planned out for him. "I've had enough of you."

"You're kicking me out aren't you?" He deadpanned. He knew he was fucked. He'd been a twat, just like Brian always said.

Debbie couldn't believe that Justin had said that. She'd never consider kicking the poor boy out on the street. His parents wouldn't take him in, Brian wouldn't take him in... No, she could never let that boy go. "No! Of course not, sunshine!" She patted him on the cheek, running a hand down to his neck sweetly. "But the way you've been behaving lately has made me think. You need a firm hand."

Justin quirked a brow, not at all understanding what Debbie meant. "What... does that even mean?"

"It means I've asked Brian to come and talk with you." She opened the door to Justin's room, revealing Brian leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, sonny boy." Smirked Brian. "Deb and I had a little chat, and she asked me to have a little chat with you."

She cocked her head and smiled sarcastically, "Thanks again, Brian. You're a doll."

"And you're a liar. But you're welcome." He stepped in the room and gave Brian a fierce look. "Debbie, would you please excuse us?"

Knowing exactly what she and Brian had planned out, she gave a sad look at her sunshine and left the room without a word, and she shut the door behind her.

"You've been a complete asshole to everyone, Justin. To Deb, to Vic, to Mikey... and to me. That's bullshit and we're sick of it. Now, Deb wanted to do this herself. She thought about asking Vic to do it when she realized when wouldn't be able to. But she knows you're not as close with Vic, so you might be... uncomfortable with that. So she asked me instead."

Justin was lost. Debbie and Brian had clearly cooked something up – something bad – and Justin didn't know what it was. He didn't like that feeling of vulnerability. It frightened him, but he wouldn't show it. "Asked you what exactly? There's something going on that I am clearly not privy to."

Brian hadn't been entirely comfortable with the idea at first. He'd rejected her proposal, even, considering what his father had done to him. "She asked me to spank you, Justin." He was unusually sullen at the moment, wondering how Justin might react. "And I said I would."

"Ooh. Kinky." He laughed with a cock of his head. "If you wanted to spank me, you could have just asked. We didn't need to go through all this."

"No, Justin. It's not kinky. I agree with Deb. You need discipline. And I'm going to... administer it." What the hell was he doing? He didn't want to do this. This would make him just as bad as his father. He loved Justin, whether or not he wanted to admit it.

When he realized that Brian was serious, Justin stood from the bed and shook his head vehemently. "Y-you've lost your mind. You've all lost your minds. You're not going to hit me!"

"Yes, I am. You're being a complete douche. You smoke, drink, and you disrespect everybody and everything around you. You're only eighteen, Justin. You can't keep up like this. I won't... let you." He sounded so... adult. What happened?

Justin stood there, awestruck. "I won't let you do this!" He hollered. "I-I won't. You can't. It's abuse."

"It's not abuse. You're going to be a good little boy," He started as he sat down on the bed, "And lay down on my lap, or it's over." He didn't want to make the threat, but he knew he had to. He knew that there was no other way to get through to Justin.

"Over? What do you mean 'over'?"

"I mean over. I mean you can still live with Deb until you... figure out something better or your asshole of a father decides to let you back in the house. But no more me, no more Babylon with the guys. Nothing."

He leaned back on his desk, running a hand through his hair. "If... I let you do this, things go back to normal?"

"Provided your attitude improves."

Justin straightened his back and puffed out his chest bravely. He was determined not to let Brian's threat bother him. But he walked over to Brian and began to lean over his lap, bracing himself with his hands on the bed.

"Ah. No. Jeans come down first."

"You're not serious." Said Justin as he stood straight again. "No, I won't."

"You won't feel it through the jeans. Come on, I don't have time to fuck around, Justin." He surprised himself by reaching out for Justin, pulling the boy closer by the loop of his jeans. He popped the button on Justin's fly, only to be rewarded with Justin slapping his hand away.

"Stop!" He barked, before lowering his tone. "I can do it." He was so embarrassed, but he didn't want to let Brian know it. He didn't want Brian to know how afraid he was. He unzipped his zipper and slowly lowered his jeans, then looked to Brian for confirmation. He didn't know what to do.

He thought it was cute that Justin was so unsure of himself. "Lay down now. On my knees." God, this was so awkward. He didn't know what he was doing.

Awkwardly, Justin lowered himself down over Brian's lap. His stomach was pressed awkwardly against Brian's knees, and it almost hurt his insides. "Brian..." He whispered quietly.

"What is it?" He rubbed Justin's back gently, trying to calm the anxious boy down.

"This is really uncomfortable."

"Shift forward a little bit. It'll relieve the pressure on your stomach." His hands went under Justin's arms and pulled up a little while Justin pushed himself forward, so now it was hips that rested on Brian's knees, and his upper torso rested on the bed.

His breath was quick and awkward, and he was unable to keep from showing nervousness. "Please don't, Brian." He begged quietly.

Without a word, Brian put one firm hand on Justin's upper back, partially to hold him, and partially to remind him that he cared. The other hand, he brought down with a resounding smack on Justin's taught ass.

The young man bit his lip, trying to stifle his shock – the smack had hurt a lot more than he'd thought it would have. More slaps were delivered by the unyielding hand, and Justin slowly began to squirm as the burn built. "Brian!" He yelped, unable to contain himself.

The cry hurt Brian deeply, but he didn't stop. "Sonny boy, you'd better..." He barely knew what to say. Brian Kinney was, for once, lost for words. Somehow, though, he managed to speak anyway, "You'd better stop with the attitude. We're all trying to help you out, since your fucking parents wouldn't."

"Please stop!" His legs started to twitch a little bit, and he was in a lot of pain now. Fucking hell, why did he agree to this? "Stop!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson, Justin." He aimed his blows lower, now, just like Pop used to do. Only he wouldn't use anything damaging on Justin. "You are going to stop acting like a fucking twat and you are going to start being a nice, good little boy, just like I know you can." Every other word, he punctuated with a loud, painful slap to Justin's beautiful ass. He watched as the boy slowly began to turn from his stoicism to a silent weeping. When he did, Brian stopped.

Justin wasn't completely crying yet, and he was very thankful for the fact that Brian was finished. He began to push himself up, but Brian's rock-hard hand on his back stopped him.

"What are you doing, sonny boy? You're not finished."

That statement brought the flow of tears quickly. "Please, Brian, I can't take any more."

He hated, absolutely hated that his boy was crying. "Hey, shhh. Relax. Calm down." He rubbed the back of Justin's neck gently, trying to calm him down just a little bit. "We're almost done, okay? We just... you need to say you're sorry for the way you've treated everyone."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, just stop!" Was that really all it was going to take? He'd have apologized a long time ago. He tried again to stand, but this time, Brian's hand was slightly harder.

"No, Justin. You need to mean it, not just just say it because you want me to stop." With resignation, Brian hooked a single finger in Justin's briefs and pulled them down to his thighs, which was met with great protest.

"No, don't!" Hollered Justin, throwing his hand back and trying in vain to cover himself.

Brian felt the words like a knife in his chest. He leaned down, kissing the back of Justin's head. "Breathe, okay? You're fine. It's almost over, I promise." He rubbed Justin's neck so sweetly, so gently... He wanted to stop right then and fix his boy.

"It hurts." His voice was soft and child-like.

He leaned down again, whispering into Justin's ear, "I know it does, sonny boy. I really do know." He wasn't going to tell his sweet little boy about all the details of his troubled past. He decided to get it over with quickly, raising his hand once more and bringing it down on Justin's pink backside, eliciting a yelp from the boy, who bucked against the hand that held him down.

Despite the intense pain he was in, Justin was still somehow ragingly hard. He didn't understand that. He started to think, as Brian kept spanking him. He'd been a complete asshole to Deb and Vic, who'd been so kind to him. And Michael. He liked to think he had a friend in Michael, but not if he kept pushing him away. But Brian especially. He loved Brian. More than anything in the world. And he'd done nothing but be... a twat. He started to truly, truly cry then. He sobbed brokenly on Brian's lap, no struggle left in him.

Brian knew then that he'd gotten his point across. He stopped, pulling Justin's underwear back up over his bright red ass. "Hey, sunshine, you're done. It's over. Come on, now." He rubbed Justin's back gingerly, running a hand through his silky blonde hair.

Justin was sniveling and shaking. He stood up and even though Brian tried to pull him into a hug, he pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"No. You don't get to push me away. Get your tight little ass over here." He opened his arms and waited, desperately hoping that Justin would accept the invitation.

And he did. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed the closeness. "I'msorry." He mumbled pathetically, curling up in Brian's lap. He leaned his head on Brian's shoulder, trying to stop his crying.

"Calm down now, okay? Stop crying." He rocked a little bit, trying to help Justin relax. He caressed the back of Justin's head with his hand, while running one hand up and down his back. His hands were firm, but gentle and kind and loving. "I don't like to see you crying, Justin." He whispered in the boy's ear.

Justin pulled back a little bit and swiped a hand over his eyes and pulled his jeans back up. "I'm... fine."

He gave another kiss to Justin's cheek. "You're a good boy. And I..." He paused, thinking. He wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. "I care about you." He paused once more, looking Justin in the eye as he stood. "Now you come with me." Brian took Justin's hand in his and led him out the door, but Justin started to protest again.

"I-I can't, not yet." He stood there in the doorway, his face bright red. "I-I said so many things to Deb."

"I know you did. That's why I spanked your ass." He gave Justin's ass a little squeeze and smirked as the boy yelped again. "Come on, now. Downstairs. Talk to your PFLAG president."

* * *

Please review?


End file.
